


Passing The Torch

by Automaton_Augur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Leads Into Canon, Maybe not 100 percent canon compliant, Pre-Canon, Various Pokemon - Freeform, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automaton_Augur/pseuds/Automaton_Augur
Summary: Amongst the older of the Galarian gym leaders, finding a successor to their title is a common goal. Opal is always holding her tryouts, Melony had tried to convince her son, even Piers, though young may he be, has let it slip that he has someone he wants to replace him once he leaves. This of course, leaves Kabu in a position he would rather not be in.With the prompting of the other gym leaders, he needs to pass the torch along.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	1. The Candle and The Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon hears a legend  
> Kabu gets a reminder  
> June loves her work

From atop rotten mine tracks and behind dark blue stone inlayed with gems, she watches the trio of challengers ramble on about this-or-that. The boy with a Vibrava on his shoulder is prattling on about Hulbury’s gym battle, in particular their fearsome main Pokemon. She smiles from her perch, now paying more attention to the trio, finding them more interesting then the book resting in her lap. 

“Please, tell me you’ve caught yourself a Grass-type by now! You think you can beat the champion by constantly using potions hoping that sandstorm will carry you?” That voice was definitely female, most likely coming from the orange haired girl, with a Yamper weaving it’s way around her feet. The Vibrava boy looks sheepish, while their third, another boy, with purple hair about to his shoulders, laughs. The dragon type owner blurts out, out of frustration or shame, “I-It doesn’t matter how I won! Who even uses a Barraskewda for a second gym battle! Those things are barmy!”. Now even the orange haired girl is trying to contain laughter, when he speaks again. “Fine! Let’s have us a challenge! First one of us to get to the end of the mines without legging it the way we came gets to fight old Kabu first!” The purple haired boy looks confused with this challenge, but the girl seems to know well what the weather specialist refers to. The other boy speaks up. “What? That’s easy! Don’t tell me your afraid of Stunfisk Rai?”

‘Rai’ is about to speak up, but he’s beaten to it, by the one who is now holding her Yamper “He’s talking about that dumb folk tale.” with her Pokemon under one arm, still looking pleased as punch, she uses the other one for air quotes “You know. ‘A lost soul who will whisper in your ears, and then steal your soul’. Utter rubbish of you ask me.” A small argument erupts from the group, but the hidden observer’s attention is elsewhere.

“I’m telling you, the Witch of the Galar Mine is real!” Raihan exclaims. Leon just rolls his eyes. Maybe it was that he was amongst friends, maybe it was because of who he was, but everything about this just sounds like a children’s story, something to keep them out of this place. He’s about to take Sonia’s side when he hears it.

A soft whispering voice. Whatever it’s— no, she is saying, it’s indecipherable, but clearly rhymes, with an ethereal flow to it. His eyes widen, and his friends begin to notice as well. Raihan grabs the sides of his rival’s jacket “See! I told you! I told it was rea-“ his voice breaks as they see the flickering purple flame draw near, giving a lilting call “Liiiiii... Liiiii...”.

“Thou shalt get kings, though thou be none...” she stops reciting as the trio runs from the cave, a different level of fear in each of the. June smiles, and softly laughs to herself as her Litwick returns to her side. The Witch of the Galar Mines. That would’ve been such an insulting epithet, had she not made it up herself. She lifts herself up, and begins making her way to the caves exit, her small candle like pokemon following along beside her, making her way home to Motostoke, not knowing she was passing by the person she would one day replace.

No, instead, she picks up her Litwick and runs home, laughing about her latest scare.

—

It’s annoying.

From his back hurting when he wakes up, or when he can’t make his morning jogs without taking breaks anymore. All the little reminders of his age annoy the fire type specialist to no end. Kabu supposes it’s only natural, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. He sits just a few meters away from the entrance to the Galarian Mines, taking a few heavy breathes, waving to the occasional passerby.

It could be worse, of course. He can still make these runs, which was nice training. It’d be a while before he’d have to step down, after all. He cringes slightly, remembering a certain match about a week ago, a relatively un-dynamic one, due to the fact that his knees were killing him, for no apparent reason. Opal had joked it was time for him to get himself a walker, but he stalwartly refused.

If there was one thing she is right about, it was most likely looking out for a successor ever since she has started. Even if it was a ways out, retirement was closing in on him, faster than his prized Centiskorch.

He decides to just take the Corviknight Cab home, deciding that his knees hurt enough for today. As he watches the passengers on the street beneath him, he thinks about the kind of person to carry his title after him.

Kabu sighs, knowing himself well enough, thus knowing that that choice was going to be made as late as possible. Not even knowing that the heir he was looking for ran on the bridge beneath him.

No, instead, he looks out at the setting skyline, sternly setting expectations and hopes, that would be both shattered and overcome.


	2. A Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June lets loose.  
> Kabu thinks of the past.  
> Litwick understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, hey! Didn’t expect this to go as well as it has! Thanks guys!

One would be surprised to find out that June, despite her age of 14, only actively trains one pokemon. Not at a time. Just one. And of course, that’s what has brought her more towards Hammerlocke in Galar’s famous Wild Area.

Now, it wasn’t for a lack of trying. No, she had caught several pokemon before, but for one reason or another, she had released them, not wanting to condemn them to whatever psuedo-life they would have in the PC. Ice types were an immediate no for her, as she hated the cold, and the Vanillish she had previously caught had made a habit of ambush hugs. Rock, Normal, and Fighting types didn’t have enough... style for her liking. She couldn’t even catch another Ghost type, because her Litwick got unimaginably jealous when she showed him the Gastly she had caught.

She just wanted another pokemon like Litwick. Not exactly in stats or personality, moreover of it’s understanding of her. She was a dramatic at heart, why else would she recite snippets of old plays in caves to scare travelers? Well, for fun, yeah, but also to let her theatric self out. Litwick had always understood that. Whenever she would pose, he would pose with her. Whenever she would monologue, he would be right along side her, giving his own tirade of hyperbolic cries. When she gave commands in speech that would be more fitting in an old playhouse, he would follow through, putting more effort into his attacks.

It was for the purpose of finding another like Litwick that brought her so far into the Wild Area. Now, technically, supposedly, possibly, you aren’t supposed to go back here with beating a few gyms, but June neither cared nor believed in any of that codswallop.

It’s not like she’d go chasing after the Tyranitar in the Dusty Bowl.

Twice.

She had trekked her way across the hills for about an hour when she saw it.

A Vulpix. And luckily, one away from any super strong pokemon to see June and her Litwick as a foe.

She ran up, until merely a few meters separated the two, before announcing her battlecry to her-soon-to-be-friend “Vulpix! Let me and my gallant partner show you our might!” She chucked the ball containing Litwick at the ground, and the candle like pokemon popped out, in the middle of a speech of his own. “Let us befuddle you with our power, so you may join our motley crew! Litwick! Let us make way with the combat! Ravish them with Confuse Ray!”

One could argue that Vulpix had already been confused, however it dodged the multi colored beam, and growled as it prepared a Fire Spin.

There could be stars in June’s eyes, and a grin grows across her face. “Have at thee!”

—

As Kabu ran, his team followed behind him. He figured he ought to give them a chance to warm up, as he was taking not one, but three challengers today. He’d have rather done this later, but two of the challengers, Raihan and Leon? Yes, those were the names. Had kept moving their times ahead of each other, each claiming that they earned it. He had given a chuckle when it first came up, putting it on the competitiveness of today’s youths, but his joints were really making him regret letting those two reschedule 9 times.

He had decided to take his secondary path this time, running to Hammerlocke, grabbing a quick breakfast with the gym leader there, an old rival of his from his days in Hoenn, then catching a cab to make it in time for his midday fights. That was the plan, at least until he saw the commotion up ahead.

Some girl had obviously gone to far ahead in the Wild Area than she should’ve, and he knew, as he’d never seen her before. He sighed, quickening his pace a little. As he came closer though, a few things became interesting to him.

One, the girl had no other visible pokemon on her, so this meant she had just been using her one Litwick, which in all fairness, didn’t seem especially high level.

Two, she was most certainly losing. Her Litwick swayed, and the Vulpix they were fighting appeared almost untouched. He almost pitied the poor pokemon, until

Three.  
Both of them were loving it.

The trainer called out orders in absurd fashions, often giving swooping points or bursting into monologue. But the Litwick was just as peculiar. It spun as it moved, and almost sung to its opponent, despite it’s low health.

Still, this was a battle the black haired girl had no way of winning. He turns to his Arcanine, and gives his order. “On my command, Extreme Speed on the Vulpix.”

Arcanine nods, before getting in a pouncing stance. And it’s at that moment, that the girl fastballs a great ball at the six tailed pokemon.

—

One wiggle

Another shake

One last tremor...

—

And June’s face fell as it broke free, blasting a Flamethrower at her and her Litwick. She covered her face, though still felt the telltale burns of a fire type attack. Litwick remained unharmed, his Flash Fire ability protecting him, but in spite of it’s damaged state, it glared down the Vulpix as if it had mortally wounded his master. It lifts it’s small nub hands up, and a ball of flame gathered, but just as it was about to fling it at it’s foe, Vulpix gave out a soft squeak as it was stomped under the weight of one of an Arcanine’s paws.

He ignored her as he walked forward, but June knew. Anyone who lived in Motostoke, hell, who lived in Galar knew about Kabu. Tied for longest running gym leader with Balloonea’s Opal, and an almost impossible wall that separated the great from the weak. The elder man walked up, before lightly tapping the trapped fox pokemon with a pokeball. Almost instantly, it dinged signifying capture.

Kabu then turned to her, looking sternly. “You intended to catch this one, yes?” June couldn’t speak, one of her idols was right here, and had caught the pokemon she wanted to. She was stuck in a bit of a rollercoaster of emotions. With not much option, she just nodded.

He seems to think for a moment, then tosses the ball to her. She scrambles to catch it, having it bounce between her hands a few times on accident, but she looks up to the gym leader, smiling “T-thank you!”

Kabu exhales, but whether it’s from annoyance or mirth could be interpreted either way. “Just be careful next time. Your Litwick isn’t high enough level to be out here, and you certainly don’t have enough badges to catch anything you’d find.” June gives a nod and a small salute, though she instantly feels dumb for it.

Neither of them seem to know what to do next, so Kabu just gives her a nod, before making his way towards the Hammerlocke gates.

June collapses into a sitting position, and her Litwick slides next to her. They both look deeply into the pokeball, now holding their new partner. One, that hopefully can handle their shenanigans. A smile breaks out of both their faces, and June pets the wax of her pokemon’s form.

“I think we’ve earned a trip to the Pokemon Center, eh buddy?”

—

Kabu sits in the flying cab, knowing that he’s late to the match. Luckily, that Raihan kid seemed to be kind enough that he wouldn’t bite his head off, unlike some of the more pompous challengers.

However, his mind isn’t on the match ahead. It was on a match of the past.

—

Kabu, age 11, couldn’t believe his eyes. A real Vulpix! He dug through his his bag for the ball containing his Combusken, as Drake and his Bagon cheered him on. The battle was a fierce one, with Bagon having to hop in to help. But they won, and Kabu held the ultra ball with reverence and pride as the two raced back to the Center.

—

As he walks onto the pitch, Kabu clutches that same ultra ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a conspiracy that all old people in Pokemon know each other


	3. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyme steps down  
> Kabu hears the clock tick down  
> June finds her passion

~2 Days Pass~

Kabu was resting in his flat, tuckered out from the challengers of the day. Most would think someone of his import and pay grade would have a proper house, but Kabu never saw the need. He had almost too much room to begin with, so buying more seemed nonsensical to him. Some had argued that he could use the space for entertainment of guests, but whenever it was Kabu’s turn to host his fellow gym leaders, he’d take them out for a fancy meal at one of Motostoke’s high class bistros. (Unlike Piers, he thought with some amount of pride, who simply mailed them tickets to his show that night.)

He had been on a winning streak of late, though he supposed it was earned after losing to the trio of challengers just two days prior. Luckily, there had been no mishaps or injuries, so everything had gone as planned. He still sighed, he should at least put on the channel, to be prepared to hear it officially alongside the rest of the world.

—Two Days ago—

Kabu was just locking up the gym, now sure that the paparazzi had left to harass the challengers and not him, when he heard the soft clearing of a voice. He turns, only to be greeted by that signature wide brimmed hat.

The source of the voice had been Thyme, Turffield’s resident grass expert. She was rather short of build, and almost everyone knew that on the battlefield, the same could be said about her temper. She had curly ginger hair and freckles, which was shared by the much larger figure behind her, a man? Teenager? Something in between? However you’d classify him, Kabu dug through his memory a bit, before realizing that this must be her so-often-spoken-of son, Milo.

He nods his head to the pair, smiling, “Greetings Thyme, and you must Milo. A pleasure to meet you at last. Were you two watching in the stands?” Both speak up at once, but Milo lets his mother go on, “Well, you don’t got ta be so formal with me, Kabu! An’ yeah, I was taken Milo on a bit of a tour!” Milo gives an affirming nod. 

“A tour? If you wanted to see the facilities, you could have asked, my staff would surely wel-“ 

As is common with her, Thyme replies before he’s even done with his explanation.

“Well of course! My boy almost grew up in a gym, what with me an’ Barley sharing Turffield! Nah, you go around using that there G-max Centiskorch! He’s got to be okay with that sort of thing if he’ll be taken the charge!” Milo looks sheepish, “Well, thats not to say we didn’t enjoy your match, but Mom thought that I shou-“

Almost surprising himself, Kabu is the one to interrupt this time

“Take the charge? You mean he will be taking over? But what about you?”

Thyme smiled, before announcing...

—The Present—

From the midst of Turffield Stadium, “Me an’ my husband will be retiring from gym life at the end of this season! But don’t worry! We have just the candidate for you!” Milo begins to walk onto the pitch as Kabu shuts of the TV, sighing.

Already retiring? Those two are barely a day over 30! Well, about six years, but still. They hadn’t exactly been in the gym too long either. But most of all, he’d miss the two being present at the meetings they held in Wyndon. He, the pair, and Hulbury’s gym leader, Wake, had always taken their time off to hit the town. He supposed he was a bit to old to hit the town anymore, but he still had his fire in him.

Though, at least from what he was told, Milo will do a fine job for Turffield. From what he’d heard of the boy, he was a hard worker with a calming presence him. In Kabu’s mind, exactly what a gym leader should be. He would gladly advocate for him when the time came. Even without what was listed above, Milo’s dedication to his grass types knew no bounds.

The grandfather clock in the corner ticked, its sound radiating in Kabu’s mind that night as he prepared for bed. Someone dedicated. Someone would worked hard. Someone with a presence.

The clock tolled it’s bell before Kabu went to sleep, plans being created and scrapped in his mind.

—Somewhere deep in Galar Mines 2...

It was a miracle.

Maybe Vulpix didn’t entirely play into the theatrics of it’s two comrades, but it didn’t exactly mind them either. She would often find it laughing at her and her Litwick’s antics as ‘The Witch of the Galar Mines’, though it would try to hide it when it was caught. It understood her absurdist orders in battle, not being confused by the wordplay like other pokemon had been. Major leaps and strides had been made just this morning, when, with some persuasion from Litwick, it had joined in in their shenanigans, casting a Confuse Ray across the ceiling to dazzle and frighten and using Fire Spin to make the candle pokemon more spooky. It had even laughed openly with the other two after it was done.

Maybe it would pose or monologue, but it understood, or at least tried it’s best to, June thought as she ideally pet its side while it slept alongside Litwick. As she did, she began to think of the circumstances of these pokemon. This was the first one that truly got it. Dark types had gone to far, and Psychic types often were too pompous and thought it below them, but it seemed like Fire types understood. And she began to understand why.

Fire may be a symbol for many things, but amongst them, passion reigns supreme. And June is nothing but passion. Passion for theatrics, passion for battling, passion for her pokemon, all flames that drove who she was. Maybe these pokemon click with her because they were the most like her.

She looks back down at the once unruly Vulpix, now sleeping curled around Litwick, and smiles. The two seemed to have become faster friends, and almost wouldn’t stop talking throughout their curry dinner. It was clear to her.

Not many reside in Galar, technically, supposedly, possibly.

But that never stopped her before.

As she laid down in her sleeping bag, making sure her hair wasn’t too close to Litwick’s open flame, she made up her mind.

She would show the world the passion that she and her fire types shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback in the comments is appreciates!


	4. How Far You Have To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu sets the bar  
> June witnesses her goal  
> August leaves a gift

People could argue all they want. They could prattle on about Hammerlocke’s importance to the region, or about Balloonea’s fae atmosphere. But you could never convince June that any stadium was better than Motostoke.

Cracked floors as if it was an ancient battlefield, emblems of flame and Centiskorch and the sun blazing down upon the crowd no matter what time of day. She hadn’t gone to too many matches outside of her home town, but in Motostoke was the only place where you could truly feel the passion- the fire of everyone there.

Though this time, June wasn’t here for entertainment. Well, not entirely. She had come to the reasonable conclusion that if she wanted to become an expert in fire type pokemon, the best person to observe is the one who’s been doing it since before you’ve been born.

Not to mention, the Galar League had been very open to allowing pokemon to watch along with their trainers as well. As June sat with Litwick on her armrest (Much to the fright of the fisherman sitting next to her) and Vulpix on her lap, she smiled, not knowing how any of the other regions could ever stand not spectating their gym matches.

As the judge began his opening speech, she leaned back in her seat, ready to observe and to learn.

—

One the best parts of being a gym leader? That initial walk, or jog in Kabu’s case, onto the pitch. When the crowds cheered out the names of you and your pokemon. He gives his challenger, a plain looking boy with brown hair, a kind nod and a stern stare before reciting his opener to the battle. 

“Welcome! I am Kabu, the Fire-type gym leader. The fact that you’re here means that you’ve bested Thyme and Barclay’s Grass-types and Wake’s water types too. Thats quite an accomplishment! Every trainer and pokemon trains hard in the pursuit of victory. But that means your opponent is also working hard to win. In the end, the match is decided by which side is able to unleash their true potential.” He turns and walks away, his challenger doing the same. After a few paces, they turn back to each other.

Before every match, Kabu focuses himself. Controls his personal flames as easy as his pokemon do theirs. He closes his eyes and simply lets go, until he can’t hear anything but the roar of fire. He reopens his eyes once more, now full of determination and drive.

He raises his arms above his head and without words, launches the pokeball containing his Ninetails.

And the crowd’s fire roars with him.

—

Maybe she had been too young to appreciate it before, back when she came to see the matches so many years ago with her father, but now she can truly see the skill and experience that the fire type master battles with. No movement is without reason. His commands are short and simple and sometimes he doesn’t give them at all, yet still his pokemon understand.

No move is wasted, and every ability is used to its maximum potential. Every pokemon’s purpose is obvious, Ninetails to cripple any feisty water type physical attackers like the challenger’s Barraskewda, Arcanine to get revenge on Hattrem, and lastly...

—

Both him and Triss, his challenger, have one pokemon remaining. Kabu closes his eyes once more, canceling out the cheers and jeers. “Light that fire and get your mind moving, Kabu! There must still be a path to victory!” He repeats his motto, before sending out his most prized pokemon, his partner, Centiskorch.

The crowd goes wild, everyone in Motostoke, hell, everyone in the region knows this Centiskorch. The pokemon that stood as a gate keeper between those who would rise and fall. They cheer, people and pokemon alike for the champion of their steampunk city.

Kabu gives a smile at all of this. Everyone in Motostoke cheering for him, be it from their homes or right here in the stands. He lets himself smile, knowing that here, right now, nothing mattered except their skill. He felt on fire, in all sense of the word, before calling out “Burn bright Centiskorch! Let Gigantamax your size and your form!” and calling his pokemon back. The ball grows to roughly the size of a basketball, looking more like a disco ball than the ultra ball it had been before.

His eyes flare with pride and passion as he tosses the ball backwards and watches Triss’s face fall as the massive one hundred footed fire type grow behind him.

Dubwool never stood a chance.

—

Everyone in the stadium, from Kabu, to June, to every soul yelled out in tandem, so loud it must have been heard all across Galar.

“G-MAX CENTIFERNO!”

—

Once again, Kabu had another victory under his belt. He shook hands with the challenger, though the boy looked more excited than anything else. He spoke up as they shook, with a thick southern Unovan accent “Thank you, sir! It’ll be a pleasure coming back fer a rematch!” Kabu gives him an nod and a smile “Then I will enjoy seeing your potential again, young Triss.” With that, he begins to leave the pitch as the judge spoke up once more, congratulating both parties.

As he got back to his personal changing room, he let himself laugh as he slung the towel from across his neck.

“You still have it yet, Kabu.”

—

June had most certainly learned, that much could not be refuted. As she was now, she was out of her league. She’d have to become much stronger if she ever hoped to keep up, much less surpass.

Plans and strategy danced through her head as she unlocked the door to her flat, not wanting to have to set up camp tonight. It’s all interrupted when her foot hits something solid. She looks down, to see a small brown package.

As she walks inside, she inspects it, closing the door with her foot. From Nimbasa City. That must mean its from dad. August hadn’t exactly been a perfect parent, more often then not on excursions to far off regions, but the two got along tighter than most. With both of their hyper activity and love for old things, it was clear where June got most of her personality from.

She finally got the box open, dumping the contents next to her as she landed on the couch. A pokeball and a note. She picked up the note first, figuring it would explain the second gift. ‘Hey kiddo! Things are going good here at the dig. Turns out they need someone who can take care of psychic types here, so me and Volcy got our work cut out for us. I’ll be home in about of month, so be sure to keep on keeping on while I’m away. Remember to stop by the place every now and then, though if you’re reading this, you probably did.  
With love, Dad.  
P.S Volcy had an egg a few days back, and I thought of no one better to take care of it than you!’

June’s eyes widened as she fumbled the pokeball. This was a normal note from August, but the post script had gotten her excited.

She had to give her dad credit, but without Volcy, she probably wouldn’t have made it past five. She smiled as she clicked the button on the ball, tossing in on to the floor next to he, Vulpix and Litwick looking curiously at whatever may be their new companion.

After the customary flash of blue, June was tackled into a hug by a pokemon not native to Galar; her very own Larvesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to start trying to write longer chapters now that most of the set up stuff is out of the way, so look forward to that!


	5. Much More Than A Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu finds his successor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a physical description of June! Also, I’ve always imagined that the wild area is much larger than it is in game, the kind of size that would take 12 hours to drive.

The setting sun lit up the waters of North Lake Miloch a cavalcade of oranges and whites. A Galvantula and Crawdaunt scuffled over a berry tree upon a hill as a crowd of Stunky cheered on. A small band of Stufful played in the grass, a Bewear watching over them.

All was normal in the Wild Area, as if nothing had happened all but 45 minutes ago.

Kabu observed the comings and goings of the early trainers from the sky high comforts of the Corviknight Cab. His gaze eventually shifted the pod’s other passenger.

He realized, inwardly chiding himself, that he had never received her name, though he made a point to keep his eye on any up coming trainers, not that he recognized her from the opening ceremony. Her black hair was draped over one shoulder and though having been rung out, it still retain a bottles worth of lake water. She wore casual jean and a red striped tee, with a large black varsity jacket over the top. A small, most likely hand stitched patch of a Litwick makes its home on her shoulder.

The girl snores, knocking the older man from his investigation. No, he certainly didn’t remember her from the gym challenge, be it this year or any other. She had three pokeballs attached to her belt, one of which he recognized as the one he had given to her. Kabu hopes that she treats the Vulpix right. He supposes she didn’t use it to aid her in her previous struggle, so she must be, or it was too tired too fight. Either way, she had either trained it well and or lookes after it well, both good in his book.

Still... He had seen it in her eyes. The same spark that drove the Chairman himself to seek him out after his lose in the Semis at Wyndon all those years ago. Rose had told him he had “A certain spark about you, a fiery determination beneath an exterior of smoke.” He was always one for wordplay at least. But as he grew older, he more understood the Chairman’s words, though he believed that the fire that was seen wasn’t simply determination, but moreover potential, skill and passion to beat his rivals.

The light in her eyes was not exactly the same as his though. He had been told by his avid fans about the almost supernatural flames he exuded, saying that it was his drive coming forth in his time of need, like some great pyre. Hers however, was much more akin to a candles glow, fitting as it was. A single candle, sitting amongst a puddle of oil, as if to say “Go ahead, knock me down. You aren’t going to like me when I get back up.”

The Litwick clad girl let loose another snore as Kabu’s mind drifted back to their second encounter

—

June was beat. She had decided to dedicate much more of her time to training rather than trickery, much the the chagrin of her partner pokemon. She had taken Kabu’s advice, and was kicking around Rolling Fields, laying waste to the ice and bug types that made it their home. Larvesta had been proving its worth in spades, as it went in for another Flame Charge, defeating a Combee. It had obviously warned about its trainers nature, and every now and then, June would catch it looking to Vulpix as if to ask “Really?” and Vulpix would always nod “Yup.”

After about five hours of training and two sets of curry, she and her pokemon were beat. She could definitely she their growth now though. Vulpix’s attacks became more focused and powerful, while Litwick was faster on his... wax. Larvesta had grown the least, though that was to be expected of any new team member. Not wanting to subject her friends to any more walking, she recalled them, knowing that they’d be too exhausted for another battle and too full for any more curry.

Any sane person would have simply called a cab, but she enjoyed the sights of the Wild Area, and decided that the hour walk back to Motostoke wouldn’t kill here. ‘Theres always something new, something inspiring here. Impossible weather phenomena, new pokemon every day, even those league employees spice this place up...’

As she continued to walk, her thoughts drifted towards her future goals. ‘Being a fire type expert will be great and all, but what do I do after? I can’t exactly show up and challenge Kabu for his throne. Ooooh maybe I could! I could dive in from atop a floating Chande-‘ her thoughts were interrupted by a soft wail, coming from below the cliff, the northern sect of Lake Miloch. She peered down and saw it.

A lone Stufful was flailing within the water, no other pokemon around to save ir. The only one was a Crawdaunt atop the hills across from her, savoring in the plush pokemons peril. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had tossed her backpack off to the side, kick of her sandals, and leapt, as graceful as a Grimmsnarl, into the lake.

The worst part about the Wild Area? The weather is always changing. Sure, it made for good motives for many of her favorite poems, but jumping from a sunny 80 degree day in freezing water with hail battering her was the worst sensation she had ever felt. It was as if she was hit by a truck of ice as she went below the waters surface. But her goal was right in front of her... if she could just.. reach!

She shot her arms out of the water, kicking with her legs to drive her forwards. She was damned if she was going to let this little guy drown, just because it had taken a tumble. As she wrapped her arms around it, she came to two realizations almost instantly.

One, Stuffuls aren’t light anyways, but a waterlogged one weighed so much more.

Two. This Stufful did not like being grabbed.

She begin to kick, her legs screaming for rest, the Stufful in her arms struggling mad with fear. Yet she kept on, ignoring it all the best she could. If she couldn’t handle the cold, how could she become a true flame? If she couldn’t take pain, how could she become a pokemon trainer? If she couldn’t calm a pokemon in need, what kind of expert is she? 

There was a yell from someone atop the cliff, but by now June’s senses were shutting off one by one. As she slowly assured the cute pokemon in here arms, the taste of ice cold lake water left her, as well as the cold sensation that covered her. Her sight began to swim as the Stufful looked at her, not scared for only itself any more. She tightens her grip on the pokemon, she won’t fall now! The cold has no place in June! She will reach, acheive and overcome! A dozen or two more meters of swimming won’t be enough to sink her!

She can barely hear her own voice, but she crys out in effort, kicking until her knees feel like nothing and her body begins to shut off and sucumb to the freezing water.

Until she hits land.

She crawls onto the grass, not noticing the pair of orange cleets in front of her or the questions and calls from their owners. She lets the Stufful go from her arms, and as she sees it shake itself off, worse for wear but alive, she lets the flame she had been running of go out.

She gives a toothy grin before collapsing face first into the tall grass.

—

Kabu had only arrived halfway in, but the scene was clear. A baby Stufful had gotten separated from it’s herd, perhaps through the actions of a nearby pokemon, and the girl a dove in after it, not caring about the innumerable risks that beheld her beneath the lakes bottom.

It was foolhardy, rash, and exactly what he would have done if he was a few decades younger. That wasn’t a cry for help he had heard there at the lake. It was a war cry, a challenge against whatever tried to stop her on that shore. 

He had done all he could to help, ensuring that the Stufful returned to it’s pack, making sure the girl didn’t die of hypothermia and made sure her pokeballs were still all there. He still wanted to do more, and he had a good idea.

A Litwick and a Vulpix. He knew fire types weren’t especially popular due to their inherently dangerous nature, so he assumed the third followed the trend, that if she was dedicated enough to have two, she would most likely have a third. She wasn’t exactly what he was looking for to be sure. She had already proven that. He was looking for someone more stable and sensible. He now knew he would never accept someone like that as his heir.

Just as Opal searched on for someone with enough ‘pink’ for her liking, Kabu supposed he could only train someone with a strong inner fire.

The cab set down, and the Nurse Joy rushes to cart in the patient Kabu had called her about. The girl, (June, he was told by the nurse) seemed a bit more awake than on the ride over, flashing the gym leader a goofy thumbs up and a grin despite being attached to a gurney and half frozen.

Kabu nods, giving her a resolute thumbs up of his own. 

No, this isn’t the heir he was looking for. It was the one he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, we’re past the pro-logue stuff! I’m glad to see folks are liking this, especially since this is my first time writing fanfiction! Anyways, next chapter will be out sometime soon, so keep a lookout!


	6. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June receives a call to action  
> Kabu evaluates a possible heir  
> The torch is within grasp

It had been almost a full day since the Lake Miloch incident. She had healed up pretty fast thanks to the technology of the Pokecenter, but that didn’t mean June liked being forced to stay indoors. Nurse Joy had ordered her to not do anything too taxing on her body for the next few days, and Larvesta wouldn’t let her leave the house.

Not that she could blame the pokemon. They had witnessed the whole scene confined within their balls, so they couldn’t do anything but watch and wait for their trainer to return to the waking world. They hadn’t been rude or anything, but Litwick switched between berating her and hugging her for an hour after it was let out into the flat.

Effectively bed-ridden, June just spent the day doing reading through old plays she had already read until the spines became loose and watching the various shows on pokemon that would come up on channels as she scrolled through the television’s channels. The occasional gym battle (Opal vs some kid named Leon), an education video on the natural life of a Clobbopus, and some idiots on the history channel seeing how poisonous certain pokemon were.

Cycling between reading, watching, snacking, and occasionally just walking around the apartment, the mundanity of it was starting to get to her. She needed to do something. Something new, that also preferably wouldn’t burn down the apartment complex.

It was the start of day two, as she was making breakfast, when something finally happened. A knock on the door. Not much, but something to break up the monotony. She fumbled for the clicker, shutting of the screen as some bloke screamed from a very obviously toxic Croagunk, and opened the door.

The first thing that struck her was the man’s uniform. Honestly, she’d expected just some package her dad had had shipped to the flat rather than wanting to pay extra to have it sent to Unova, but to her surprise, it wasn’t the classic Pelipper mail uniform. The man standing in front of her wore a official league uniform, one labeling as a gym trainer under Kabu. His number was stitched right above were a pocket would have gone, number 252.

He has dark brown hair and a few piercings on his ears. The man gives a small awkward wave and is clearly trying to play down a Spikemuthian accent. “ ‘Ello there ma’am. Are you, uhm...” He thinks for a bit, tapping his temple with a knuckle “June! ‘Eah, June!”

She slowly nods, having a vague idea of what might happen. She had been inform that Kabu had been the one to take her to the town’s Pokecenter, and she was certain that he would be none too pleased with her, as he had just saved her from her now-compatriot Vulpix. “Yes, I’m June. Not to be rude, but why are you here?”

The guy see-saws his hand, “Th’ boss, Gym Leader Kabu, wanted you ta head to the stadium. Didn’ give me much more detail’s than tha’, sorry. But, ah, if you ain’ busy, come wit’ me, I suppose.” He just shrugs, and waves towards himself, telling her follow him.

June shrugs, and to Larvesta’s annoyance, recalls her pokemon who were milling about the flat. “Sure, I guess. This isn’t some elaborate mugging is it?” The guy laughs as she begins to lock up “Nah, nah, thas not my style. Or muggery isn’ my style.”

After the little joke, the walk is silent, except for him giving her his name, Duncan. A few rides on the gear lifts later and the two arrive at Motostoke Stadium at the crack of dawn. Duncan speaks up. “Welp, you go on then. Boss tol’ me to pick up my personal team an’ meet back ‘ere, so eithe’ I’m gettin’ kicked to tha curb, or I’ll be trainin’ some a’ tha newbies. So you wheneva’, I guess.” He waves, before heading back to the lifts.

“Well, he was... cordial. Not rude at least.” June remarks to her Litwick, who is perched on her shoulder. She looks up to the building in front of her. Without the cheering crowds, this place seems more intimidating. She inhales and walks inside, prepared for the scolding that the gym leader would have in store for her.

Instead, she enters an empty lobby, save for one receptionist who is lazily scrolling at his phone. She just looks around to the statues and empty sofas, considers saying something to the man behind the desk, but deciding that he’s probably busy. On some social media app or another. She begins to head up the ramp to the stands when he calls out, his voice just as bored as his appearance. “Nope. He wants you on the pitch.”

June blinks a few times, half imagining she heard that before “Behind the glass doors, take a left, then a right, then when you see the ramp that goes to the field, another right. Have a nice day and rememb...” the receptionist trails off as June skirts around the desk, not wanting to bother this clearly jaded employee.

She follows the directions, studying every hall she crosses. Despite its outward appearance, the innards of Motostoke’s Stadium is utterly drab. She didn’t expect posters or anything, but painting the walls red or white was at least called for. She finally reached the hall to the pitch.

This was a view never seen by the public. Only the challengers and Gym staff had ever walked this path. And even with the stands empty, just walking onto the pitch felt as if a million weights were being attached onto her. Perhaps it was because there were no cheers, no accolades, that she felt this way. It’s humbling, to say the least. She suddenly feels as if she’s under... under everything. Underdressed, undertrained, underwhelming.

Yet she still pushes herself forward onto the pitch. Only two other occupants are here, both being familiar to her. Duncan stands, now with a hoodie pulled over his uniform, tossing a Great Ball up and down in his hand. Second is Kabu, who seems to be instructing his pupil. June thinks to herself ‘Well, at least he’s not getting fired... heh, fired.’

As she walks to the duo, Duncan gives a wave as Kabu walks up to her. Within about two meters of her, he speaks up, his tone stern. “From what I’ve seen from you, you’ve been brash, reckless, foolhardy, and absolutely unconcerned with risk.” Each word is like a dagger into her ego, but also fuel. She’s about to fire back when the gym leader speaks again, his tone lighter. “Yet when I consider your actions, you have been selfless, courageous, and have a passion for battle. You have a potential.” 

This is what throws her. Kabu had always been stern or direct in the leagues promotional material, painted as the orderly father of the gym leaders. He had always spoke of potential and paths to victory in his interviews, though he had never spoken if he had seen this potential in others, or at least in such an amount that he would personally see to them. 

To her, she had gotten into a battle she couldn’t finish, and then fell in a lake. Yes, she had done so to save a pokemon, but it was, in hindsight, the dumbest possible thing she could have done. Her Larvesta knows String Shot for Palkia’s sake!

She finds it in herself to speak. “Mr. Kabu, I didn’t do much. I let my mind wander ahead of me and then let my body move before my mind. This is, uhm, to be honest, I thought you’d brought me here to lecture me.”

“You’re right on both accounts. However, how I think of it is that you have aspirations, and that your care for a Pokemon you didn’t even now outweighed your worry for yourself. If you could, I want to do me a favor. You brought you’re pokemon, correct?”

June tilts her head, careful not to dip her head into Litwick’s flame, who does the same, not trying to light his trainer on fire. She just nods, confused about... so much right now.

Kabu continues. “Good. I’d like you to have a pokemon battle with my gym trainer.” Duncan gives a wave, already prepared at the defender’s position in the gym. “I’d like you to show me you’re potential.”

June steps forward before he’s even finished. Did she know what’s happening? Not entirely. Was she going to ask? Probably not. Was she the kind of person to care about it? Lets be honest here.

As she saw it, June was given a chance to have her skill gauged by a person of the same profession she wished to reach. She was going to go forward, and going to give it her all. Duncan pockets the Great Ball, and throws out a pokeball, releasing a Durant onto the field. 

June doesn’t send out hers just yet. She’s hyping herself up, bouncing from foot to foot, doing deep breathing, being she looks up at her pierced foe, bearing a wide grin. She unhooks her net ball from her belt, and under arm chucks it. “Alright, easy pickings! Larvesta, get ready to go!” Just as she says, her Larvesta appears on the field.

Kabu stands in between the two bug types and their trainers, and announces “Okay! Best two out of three. Let the battle... begin!”

Before June can give her order, Duncan points a finger forwards “Duran Duran, get ‘em with a Dig!” The Durant burrows into the ground, and Larvesta is looking around for any sign of it resurfacing.

June calls forward, “Vesta, keep moving with Flame Charge!” The smaller bug pokemon nods and begins, cloaked in flame, before being uppercutted by Durants frame. It gives a cry, and its flames go out.

“Nice job Duran Duran! Again, Dig!” 

Durant clacks it’s teeth once more and burrows back into the hole in burst through.

This time, June is prepared. She stomps her feet, pointing forwards, eyes gleaming. “Vesta, Use Flame Charge! Delve through the depths after it!” Larvesta charges once more, wreathed in fire, now faster, and it hops into the hole Durant had made.

Duncan’s eyes widen, and he tries to call to his pokemon to have it come back through the ground, but his orders don’t reach. A red light glows from beneath the flooring, growing and growing until Durant bursts through, being propelled by a speeding Larvesta.

Durant crashes into the ground, fainted.

Duncan sighes, and recalls his pokemon as Larvesta tackles June into bug hug before it is also recalled.

“ A’ight don’t get too comfy! Go, Queen!” Duncan fastballs another Poke ball out, a Nidorina emerging.

June nods, and sends out Vulpix. “Do your best Vulpix!”

June gives her order first this time, calling out “Vulpix, confuse ray!” The fox pokemon reels its head back, and fires a beam of colorful lights towards the larger pokemon, who claps it’s hands together, and projects a shield of blue energy to stop it. A protect.

“Nice idea, think I’ll use it! Queen, use Flatter!”

Nidorina runs up to it’s foe, but only begins to chatter. Vulpix looks more and more confused, until it’s stumbling overs it’s over feet.

“Vulpix, the time is nigh! Fire Spin”

It can barely hear, but the vulpine summons a swirl of flame in its maw, only to fire it into the air.

“End this, Bulldoze!”

Nidorina reels a fist back, and drives it into the earth, shattering it beneath Vulpix’s feet. Through its tumbling and falling, June’s pokemon faints.

The final round begins with both trainers recalling their pokemon, and then tossing their’s out.

Litwick climbs from June’s shoulder onto the field, while Duncan grins. “Saved the best fa last, I did! Kiss!” From the Great Ball, a Basculin appears.

Litwick and June’s faces drop.

Duncan gives his order first, slamming a fist closed. “Kiss, end this wit’ an Aqua Jet!”

June’s hand reaches out to her partner as she calls “Litwick, please dod-“ but she’s cut short as the Basculin rushes forwards and crashes into Litwick.

And Litwick falls.

And falls.

And then it stops. And as it pulls itself up, it roars, a sound like a chorus of souls calling for revenge against one single hatred. As it cries, its call changes, becoming deeper and deeper, and a ball of purple and black aura forms in front of it, and it’s shape is overtaken in blue shifting light.

June’s fallen face changes to a wild grin as she sets her stance, and she points onwards. Duncan sees what Kabu saw, and Kabu recognizes the flame, now greater and more powerful than she had been at the Lake. Basculin, in front of the forming attack, flinches back in knowing fear of what is soon to come.

“Bring forth a black hail to end our foe! Let your aim be true and your power be mighty! Fire, my Lampent!” The blue light shatters, revealing the glimmering black metal of the newly formed Lampent. June gives out a cry of pure emotion, rage, passion, joy.

“SHADOW BALL!”

Lampent gives one last haunting howl, and it launches the sphere into the face of Basculin. It never stood a chance, and it flies backwards, skidding to a halt at Duncan’s feet. Despite his lose, he smiles, returning his own partner. Kabu comes to his side, and the trainer speaks “‘Eah, I can see why you’re thinkin’ she can take ova’. She’s got the passion.” Kabu nods, and begins to walk to the girl, who’s currently doting over the new form of her partner.

June is hugging Lampent when Kabu speaks up. “I was right. You do have the potential.” He extends a hand to her

She looks up, still cradling the soul lamp pokemon, “The potential for what?” She asks, shaking the hand.

“I’m not getting younger. We need a new generation of Gym Leaders when the time comes. Almost every day, another of the last generation are replaced, but I haven’t found a person I’d found enough potential- enough fire in to take over when I retire.”

June and Lampents eyes grow with shock, and those with jaws to become slackened, do so. She stutters before she’s interrupted. “Wait, wait wait wait, you don’t mean tha-“ 

“Yes. June, would you like to become my apprentice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was my try at writing
> 
> A. A new character  
> B. A long chapter  
> C. A fight
> 
> I think I did... okay, but if you have opinions about it, go ahead! The comments are right there!


	7. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is infectious  
> Raihan comes in first  
> The Next Generation gathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for this being a little later than normal. It’s the middle of midterm season, but I’ve got a break now!

It’s been about a week since he had taken June under his wing and he was pleased with the results.

Kabu watches from the bleachers as his pupil’s Vulpix manages to defeat one of his gym trainer’s prized Shellos. She had been playing smarter, not just throwing super effective move after super effective move at her opponents. The shop in south Motostoke had effectively run out of Burn Heals with all the Will-o-Wisps June had her pokemon throw out.

She hadn’t been fighting the public yet, at least not as his apprentice. For the meantime, she had just acted as another gym trainer, the number on her back reading 607. Still, as fame would have it, suspicion had risen about the seemingly out-of-the-blue appearance of the new trainer. Most just saw it as her being a chance find or a prodigy, but Opal had sent him an article made by an obscure blogger, making complex theories with no small amount of red twine.

A weekday would normally mean an abundance of challengers, but all of this year’s hopefuls had either already beaten him, given up, or in the case of someone who had sent their pokemon to cause havoc amongst Hulbury in a fit of rage after losing, disqualified. For now, Kabu was taking the break to relax (Due to combined insistence of his gym trainers) and observe the fighting styles of his employee’s personal teams.

June and her Vulpix were holding back laughter as Johann’s Hitmontop repeatedly hit itself in confusion, the latter boy looking close to tearing out his hair in frustration. Duncan and Mira stood opposite to each other, trying to break out of their stalemate caused by Mira’s Shuckle and Duncan’s Durant.

It may have only been a week since her arrival, but June brought a new aspect to his trio of trainers, some of her odd habits rubbing off on the others. Johann had started to practice what he called ‘fear tactics’ with his pokemon, however it was hard for the boy to be intimidating on the clock, due to him using a frankly small and sweet Sizzlipede. Mira had gone all in on the poses from day one, the two of them often teaming up for a double battle against the few challengers who had been lazy or late. To the embarrassment of the boy, Kabu had once came in earlier than usual to find Duncan singing the latest rock-opera to come out of his hometown. To his own bewilderment, Johann had shown him a video of himself during the last battle of the season, in which he had given a much more enthusiastic and fanciful retelling of his personal mantra before Gigantamaxing Centiskorch. At least the crowd seemed to like it.

He hadn’t only come by to watch, he thought, idly tapping at the suitcase next to him. One of the gym challengers, that Raihan boy, had beaten Drake after several attempts. This wouldn’t be of much importance, except he had secured all 8 gym badges and was making his way to Wyndon to await his peers. This meant that any and all gym leaders who had no challengers left were to report to the opulent city for what always amounted to two days of meetings and about a week of catching up with the others.

June gives her mentor a thumbs up from the pitch before jogging through one of the entrances, to get changed and retrieve her own suitcase. She hadn’t been publicly announced as his successor, but he had sent Chairman Rose a video of her battle with his gym trainer, as well as a brief description of his previous encounters. Though hesitant at the idea, the Chairman immediately turned his opinion around after watching the battle. Sure, it wasn’t what too grand, but June had shown skill, grit, and most important to him, and new attitude. He had approved, though asked that the two at least share the gym, as Kabu still held a large fanbase. He mentally slapped himself in the forehead when the Chairman had suggested that, stunned that he hadn’t thought of it himself.

The main issue was the other gym leaders. He had always been on good terms with all of them, some even old rivals of his. It was for this exact reason that he wasn’t all too hopeful. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was abandoning them along with the grass type power couple. Only Opal knew of June’s true reason for being at his gym, somehow. From what the fairy type expert said, he might not be alone in this effort. Milo might have just been the tip of the iceberg when it came to the next generation of gym leaders.

June popped up next to him, now changed into her normal attire, though her black varsity jacket swapped for the league official one, bearing his gyms insignia on the back. She had stitched the small Litwick patch to the front, though now it was accompanied by one depicting a Lampent. “Hey boss! We ready to get going?” Kabu sighed. He had tried to shake the title, but her calling him ‘Boss’ was another thing that was spreading amongst the gym trainers. 

“Yes. You’re all packed, correct? Remember to bring your pokeballs, the others will want to examine your current team.”

June give a cheery nod, before patting her pockets and her belt, on last check. After making sure everything was in order, she gave another nod, along with a light “Mhm!”

Her cheerfulness has begun to grow on him and he opens the app for hailing a Corviknight Cab. “Alright then. Next stop, Wyndon.”

~~

He knew it was common for people to fall asleep from the gentle rocking of the cab and the beautiful blue of the Galar skyline.

That made sense.

What didn’t was how loud his apprentice was able to snore.

~~

June woke up first, from her ears popping in their descent. Her mentor was asleep in front of her, but she couldn’t blame the man. It had been roughly a 6 hour flight, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t passed out the second they got into gliding altitude. Still, it was better than taking a train. She shoke him lightly before they landed, the older man waking up easily. The cab was set down, and Corviknight, this one named Gallahad if his tag was to believed, cawed to alert them. The two walk out of the compartment, and as Kabu pulls the luggage out of the hatch underneath, June gawks at the city. 

She had lived in Motostoke all her life, but this was something else. Motostoke felt as if it was alive, breathing steam in and out, mechanics whirring beneath the cobbled roads. This place felt as if someone were to have transformed a stadium into a city. Almost everywhere, advertisements for gyms and their leaders, big neon panels showing off products she had never even heard of before, and the general hub-bub of people and pokemon.

Kabu rolled her case over to her, giving a small laugh at the girls reaction to the city. Not that his was much different his first time either. “Come on now. The meeting doesn’t start until tomorrow, and we’ll need to check in at the hotel.

June gives a small nod, still in awe of the town before the two make their way to the hotel down main street. So close, they miss the next cab after them, depositing a broad fellow, the tips of his hair dyed yellow. June’s attention is on the neon signs as they walk by a cafe, not noticing the sister reassuring her adoptive brother inside, the younger boy fidgeting with a white mask on his face. Kabu leads onwards past the salon, not looking in to see the slender girl refreshing a blue streak in her hair, idly petting a Drednaw. They pass by a familiar figure, who now pets a Flygon on the bridge, but their attention is set on the stadium to their right and the tower straight ahead.

Time seems to become fluid for June, one moment entering the hotel, the next, in front of her rooms door with Kabu giving her an almost proud nod, the next, in her pyjamas, consisting of a black tank top and flannel pants. She looks out over the shoreline at Wyndon stadium and for the first time in a long time, she’s afraid. Of not being enough. Of letting her mentor down. Of failure.

She doesn’t know that in the same hotel, there are  
four others who feel the same way.

Eldegoss leads its trainer back to bed, fussing that he has to keep up his early morning schedule.

Drednaw nuzzles in it’s trainer’s leg as long as it’s needed to make her feel calm.

Gengar gives his young master a bear hug, eliciting a rare laugh from the boy

Coalossal pats his master on the back, the pair nodding at each other with determination.

Lampent floats into June’s arms, and gives a upbeat wail. June smiles and prepares for the next day.

Though, almost none of the next generation can sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my love for the Corviknight Cab system has been made very clear at this point. Also, canon character dump! If you can’t tell, these five are going to serve as main characters for what I’d call ‘The Training Arc’


	8. Project Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June gets in gear  
> Nessa meets someone she’s sure she should know  
> Project Next Generation Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this one being late again! I’ve been using mobile to write, and when your phone loses power, you also lose all your progress in writing. I was in a slump for a bit after that, but I got my fire back, and I’m ready to go!

Sleep had never come as an issue for Kabu. Not that he was out cold the second he hit his pillow, more that regardless of the amount or place, he’d always wake up feeling fully rested. It had been a particular point of comedy for the media in his first few weeks as a gym challenger, polls on various social media outlets would ask where they thought they’d find him resting next. The attention hadn’t bothered him, however he wasn’t too keen on it being a defining feature of who he was. Luckily, he had grown out of that label. As he goes to wake his apprentice, it seems she won’t have the same issue. Nine phone calls later, June stumbles through the door looking like she hadn’t slept a wink.

The two sit at a table in the dining hall of the hotel. It’s, like the rest of the hotel, gaudy in it’s over decoration and gold just everywhere, but Kabu’s apprentice is too groggy to ogle. They’re enjoying their own versions of a hotel breakfast when Kabu’s phone pings, a text. A rarity, most of the other leaders knew he preferred calling, though when he saw the ID he knew that the man most likely was too busy for a prolonged chat.

A few texts from Chairman Rose, who was simply saved as Elijah in the gym leader’s phone: ‘When you bring your pupil to the meeting, would you mind having her in uniform? I imagine it might make it easier for the other leaders to understand, or at least accept it. Any flair she wishes to add is fine of course’

A few seconds pass

‘Pun not intended’

Kabu gave an amused exhale, and addressed his student, who was cleaning up a plate of breakfast curry. “Rose would like you to come in your uniform, you packed it, correct?”

A nod.

“Good. The meeting starts at nine, so I’ll meet you in the lobby in about 15 minutes.”

Another nod, and June slips up from her chair, her gait less wobbly now that she had some coffee in her system. Kabu pulls up a newspaper, figuring he has some time to kill. The front page boasts about some new project for the league. But why wouldn’t he be informed? The rest of the article is just speculation from a small press release, looking too deep into simple diction. He huffs, figuring that he’ll find out soon enough.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t think about it though.

~

June looked in the mirror of her bathroom. She had managed to comb her hair back into place, the black tucked over one side of her head, draping close to her shoulders. By now, the eyebags that used to plague her had been cleared due to Kabu’s insistence of 9 hours of sleep. What worried her was the uniform she was wearing. While not being completely different, most gym leaders wore uniforms slightly different from their trainers. In her rush to pack, she had accidently brought her custom uniform instead of the normal one. Hopefully the others would understand, she was going to take over the gym eventually anyways.

The custom uniform wasn’t all to different anyways. Just some minor adjustments to the style she wants to convey once her training is complete. The sleeves are gone, making the top more of a tank top than a tee. She wasn’t allowed to change the shorts, to her displeasure, but she decided to take the route of Circhester’s gym leader and add fire red leggings to it. As far as flair goes, just to provide extra coverage, she tied her jacket across her waist, making sure that the Litwick and Lampent patches were shown off. She smiled, pleased with the look overall.

As she exited her room and began walking towards the lift, she checked her phone. 

Five minutes to spare.

She hit the button for the lobby and waited for the doors to close. Before they did, another figure entered the lift with her.

She was a tall girl with dark skin and deep blue hair, one strand dyed lighter. She seemed a tad older than June and was almost a full foot taller, thought that’s more telling about the fire-type pupil.

For the first few floors down, they mostly ignore each other, instead opting to check bags or mirrors of the lift. Halfway into the ride, their eyes catch on the others uniform. The unknown girl wore a uniform that was identical to the female trainers of the water gym, save for a few key differences. Her heels had small floatation devices, and she had a cute bun-decoration-thing in her hair, thought that last one might have been for style. The other girl seemed to come to a similar conclusion about her, and they looked at each other with a face that asked the same thing.

‘I feel like I should know you. Should I know who you are?’

Luckily, breaking the awkward tension, the doors opened to the lobby. June took this opportunity to escape, and the mystery trainer did the same.

She walks up to her mentor and gives a resolute nod.

“Alrighty! Ready to go, boss!’

~

June was glad. Kabu hadn’t been mad at her wearing the wrong uniform, but found mirth in her worry about it, before reassuring her. The two entered a building a ways away from the main campus of Macro Cosmos and checked in with the clerk. Luckily, they weren’t the last two in the room, Piers, Wake, and the mystery girl trailing not far behind. When June took her seat, the two looked at the other with even more confusion.

‘Wait, I think I should know you.’

In fact, there were several others who she should know. She saw the large frame of Milo standing in for his parents, recognizing him from the announcement two weeks earlier, but two other’s identities eluded her. A few seats down from her, a heavyset man sat next to Melony, though his uniform looked nothing like hers. His hair was dyed yellow and he wore a necklace that must have weighed a kilogram. His uniform was emblazoned with a symbology for rock types. Almost directly across from her sat a much smaller boy, whose face was obscured by a giant white mask. He was quaking in his metaphorical boots and seemed to want to be as far away from Piers, who he sat next to, as he could. His uniform denoted him as a ghost type trainer and by the way she was comforting him, he seemed to know Bea well.

The famous Chairman Rose waltzed in, though instead of a bombastic speech, he passed out packets that the younger leaders audibly groaned at.

June had expected a bit more showmanship or familial bond between the gym leaders and the chairman, but they hadn’t even been addressed yet. After a solid two hours of regulation and rules, she was metaphorically dying to find out why the 3 extra people where at the table. She had a guess, but five at once seemed crazy, yeah?

The same had apparently been digging into Piers, who was beginning to tap his foot impatiently as the lecture went on. In the midst of a discussion of potion management and staff items, he finally snapped. “Are we gon’ the Copperajah in th’ room or what?”

Rose smiled, seemingly glad to have an excuse to talk about something else, while Bea looked at the dark type gym leader as if he had created a new swear. Rose piped up, now having some energy “Well, I’m so glad you asked! I’m sure by now you’ve noticed that our number has increased, yes?”

Some nods.

“Well they are all here for the same reason!”

The gym leader’s eyes widen, knowing exactly what’s about to happen. June suddenly felt as if they’re stares had physical weight to them, and that were dragging her down, crushing her. The masked boy seemed to have a much worse reaction, though the other three were fine.

Rose swung his arm to a projector, turning it on with a flourish of a remote.

“I would like to introduce to you Project Next Generation!”

Suddenly, the wall was alight. Black text read ‘The Five Trainers Draws Near!’, backed by intense rock. There is a flash of green, and suddenly Milo’s silhouette stands before a battle between an Eldegoss and a Sandaconda, before it gains color, revealing the muscled boy, and his name comes flying from the side of the screen. A flash of blue, but no silhouette, and a battle between a Drednaw and a Runerigus flashes by, the two clashing. A name falls from the top of the screen, slowing to reveal ‘Nessa’. The mystery girl looks surprised at this, like she wasn’t aware the battle was being filmed. A flash of red, and suddenly there’s her Lampent fighting against Duncan’s Basculin, launching that fateful Shadowball. Her name flows onto the screen, and she swells with pride. It’s real, she’s actually here. She notices with curiosity that the masked boy looks at her with interest after her Lampent shows up on screen. There’s a flash of purple, and a Gengar dodging attacks from a Machamp appears, along with the name ‘Allister’. He fidgets under the attention, but a hand on the shoulder from Bea seems to calm him down. Lastly, a brown flash, and there stands a Coalossal, facing down a Lapras with determination. The name ‘Gordie’ rises from the bottom, and suddenly white light illuminates the screen. Five sections are cut, each with one of the colors, and Milo’s picture from earlier stands in front of the green sector. Another white flash, and then the words.

“The Gym Leaders of the Future!”

Piers is the first one to speak after seconds of stunned silence, gym leaders looking to one another as if to ask, ‘Did you plan this?’ ‘No, did you?’

“So what does that mean for the new ones?’

Rose smiles, though another voice answers. From the door to the meeting hall, a thin woman with brown-blond hair stands.

“It means they have a photoshoot and a poster to complete. You five, follow me.”

June smiled as she got up from her chair and followed the secretary out. She followed behind Milo, who was equally excited. Nessa seemed unfazed by the prospect, though Allister was about as fazed as someone could be. Gordie grins sure of himself. None of them had to say it, but they all thought it the same.

‘It looks like I’ll be seeing a lot of these guys soon.’


	9. Forging Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June takes a backseat  
> Nessa evaluates some teammates  
> Allister laughs

As the five of them walked out of the studio and onto the streets, Nessa couldn’t help but analyse how her new comrades have gotten along.

To be fair, she and Gordie had a lot more time under the limelight. From what she knew of him, Gordie was the son of Circhester’s current leader, Melony, and had trained under her for some time. She would have expected him to use ice types, but it was clear his interests were in other areas. As for herself, she had taken a few jobs as a model for various small businesses.

The other three didn’t fare so well. She knew Milo well enough, the two of them had met just this year, before she dropped out of the competition, much to Sonia’s disappointment. He was always a jolly enough guy, but he was a bit of a country bumpkin. He was fine, if a little nervous with the shoot itself as he had the least to do, however the secretary, Oleana, had worn him down. She knew he’d at least do well. His muscles would attract attention to him and he was a charismatic enough person.

For the fire and ghost type apprentices, She wasn’t so sure. Nessa was a proud person, but she’d never boast about being able to pick up someone’s personality quickly. The masked boy, Allister, if she remembered correctly, was extremely shy and it took Oleana calling Bea to have him stand in front of the camera. He looked like he just ran a marathon, swaying from side to side. He was certainly distinct from the other gym leaders and he must have been skilled to train a Gengar at such a young age. She then shifted her gaze to the girl in red.

They had met before in the lift, but no words were exchanged. She had originally chalked it up to her personality being as introverted as the Stow-on-Side natives, but after seeing her at the shoot, she wasn’t too sure. The way she held herself spoke differently than the inwardly drawn posture she had before. She stood straight, and made sure the camera caught her mid laugh, her arms outstretched in a pose similar to a hammy actor giving a monologue. June, she remembered, had also had her pokemon out in any downtime she had, similar to now. The Lampent floated above her head, drawing eyes as they stood outside, not quite too sure on what they should do.

The shoot may have ended, but the meeting was scheduled to go on at least another two hours. While it might have been the correct thing to do, none of them wanted to go back and listen to more regulations or be stared at by the gym leaders.

It was Gordie who spoke up first, feeling as though he had to take charge. After all, to his knowledge, he was the most trained and would be taking the place highest amongst the five. He clears his throat, drawing the attention of the other four.

“Well, that was an ordeal.” Wait, was it hard for him too? Hopefully she wasn’t the only one who was okay with the fame. “We got time before they drag us back. You guys up for lunch?”

Nessa checked her phone. It was an appropriate time, and a small crowd was forming, phones in hand, gawking at the five of them in uniform. Allister was starting to squirm a bit, though June and Milo stood between him and the masses, big sibling instincts already kicking in for the younger apprentice. Milo spoke for the group, waving to the public who clearly recognized him, blocking Allister from view. 

“That sounds like a good way to get to know each other, and I’m pretty hungry myself. We’ll follow you.”

Gordie nods, a bit of understanding on his face, and leads the group to a cafe while the apprentices of South Galar form a protective circle around their masked compatriot.

~

“Why do you wear that creepy mask?”

It was so annoying. That was always the first question people asked him. The worst part was when they didn’t believe his answer.

Ever since the accident, he’d been a shut-in, and his people skills only depreciated. Allister was really happy that Bea or her gym trainers had never asked. They just went with it, plain and simple. 

The photoshoot was horrifying. That secretary lady always looked like she hated everything that was going on, and how was he supposed to act around these people? His big sister had been his social outlet for the past seven years, and now he had been lumped in with four others. He knew this would happen, he was training to help with the gym, but having it happen so soon was shocking to him. That was what scared him the most.

What if they ask about the mask?

What if they don’t like ghost types?

What if they don’t like him?

His only solace from this had been the Lampent that he saw floating around that June girl. It wasn’t an uncommon one to see, but this one in particular he liked. Not that he met too many ghost types he didn’t.

He didn’t like talking about it too much, but he had been able to listen to ghost types for a while now. Only Bea knew, and thank Arceus she wasn’t freaked out. She even believed him. Most just spoke like normal people, but June’s Lampent was funny.

It spoke entirely in rhyme.

At first, he thought it was a coincidence, but as it went on, he started to have to suppress the awkward giggles. It had floated around, and to everyone else, it just sounded like wails, but it’s poetry reached his ears.

‘Arceus, this is such a bore,  
it almost makes me snore.  
They always want one shot more,  
Something-something-something pour.’

Allister had eventually caught on that this wasn’t a condition or some of the madness you sometimes got with ghost types. It just really liked talking like this! He’d have to tell Bea, that’d be sure to break that stony facade.

Soon enough, they had been booted back into the streets. He wasn’t sure what to do, should he say something, what should he say, oh Arceus a crowd, no, no, are they taking photos?

It was then he noticed he had sunk, almost to his knees, facing downwards. He would’ve apologized right then and there, but he saw the shadow cast over him. To his surprise, it wasn’t the trainers looming over him. It was from two of the others, the beefy guy, Milo, and Lampent’s trainer, June.

He was practically whisked away to a nearby cafe, all the while protected from the hub-bub of the city by the trainers. They were so… nice. They barely knew him, why would they go out of their way for him?

The larger guy, Gordie he thinks, leads the party to a table with no windows looking towards it. The three who guarded him sit down, and he’s about to too, when he hears Lampent again.

‘Oh, this place is neat!  
A scent wafts, oh, so sweet!  
Won’t you kindly buy me a treat?  
…  
If you do, you won’t find defeat!’

The lamp pokemon gave a little twirl, a happy expression on it’s glass face.

‘Ahha! The crowds, they cry encore! The people, they call bravo!’

He can’t help but snicker at it’s jubilation. He instantly realises his mistake, and hopes the others can’t see the fearful look from behind his mask. June tilts her head, but then notices the swaying of her Lampent

“Oh, is it Lampent?’

Allister nods, worriedly. He really didn’t want to offend these people, he’d be working with them for the next… a lot of years!

“Don’t worry about him he’s always had…” She brings a hand to her heart, the other extended upwards “A love for the theatrical!” Much to the amusement of himself and the others at the table, the fire-ghost pokemon strikes the same pose, as best he can, and gives a curt cry.

‘But of course!’

He laughs, unable to hold it back. Though, to his relief, they all laugh with him.

That was the icebreaker they needed. The five begin re-introduction, stating as much or as little as they’re okay with.

Milo talks about the joys of herding Wooloo, and about his parents fighting styles that he’s trying to pick up on. Nessa shares her knowledge of things like interviews and panels, though she says it’s not as large as she hopes to be. She even tells some tales from her own gym challenge, which they listen to eagerly. June recites her past lavishly, aided by her Lampent, who mimics his trainer’s movements. When she gets to the point about being the Witch of the Galar Mines, Nessa throws her hands up, “That was you?!”, getting a good laugh from the table. Gordie doesn’t touch his time in Circhester, but he does show them photos of his travels, pictures from all over the globe, and clearly exaggerates some of the details. I mean, an Araquanid larger than two Laprases? Who’d ever believe that?

They never push him into telling more than he’s comfortable with. They don’t remark on his height when he tells them his age. They don’t ask him to take his mask off, or poke fun at it.

They’re fine to just have him listen, and they’re fine that he’s fine with that.

~

They stayed their much longer than two hours. Allister was shocked to find that he didn’t mind much. The man behind the counter was okay with them being there, as they attracted business, but for once, the other people coming in and giving side-eyes to the group didn’t bother him. Maybe it was because they were directed at the group as a whole, or because he was part of a group, but it didn’t make him want to draw into himself like a Shuckle like it usually did.

By now, the others had all left, walking back to the hotel themselves whenever they felt too tired to continue or their mentors called them back. The last one to go was Milo, who gave the younger boy a pat on the back, a jolly smile, and a “See you tomorrow, okay?”. He stayed behind for a short time after, that warm fuzzy feeling protecting him from the stares of the other patrons until his sister came to walk him back.

As they were crossing the bridge, as usual, Bea initiated conversation.

“So, is everything going to be alright between you and them? They aren’t going to bully you or anything?”

She doesn’t show it, but she’s worried. She knows that some people pick on her little brother, and as intimidating as she can be, she can’t stop them completely. Even with the weight of their town’s gym leader, some people just are too cruel. When her brothers tone comes back light, she tries her best to smile.

“Yeah. I think it’s gonna be a-ace.”

Somewhere inside, Bea gives a cheer. But for now, she squeezes her brother’s hand held in hers.

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Lampent to talk weird, but I really didn’t want to use ‘verily’ and whatnot. So, rhyme!


	10. Change, Cards, and Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie and Milo think about their new compatriots  
> June receives a legacy  
> Battle encroaches

The second day of the meetings had almost passed. Thankfully, it had all been things he knew anyways, letting Gordie tune out the monotone voice of Rose explaining… whatever it was he was explaining. He’d never say it, but he was only slightly glad for his mother’s training. It had at least taught him enough about… He looked at the packet in front of him. Public image. Ugh. Maybe not. He started paying attention, though he did notice Piers wasn’t paying attention either. Allister might not have been, but it was hard to tell, what with the mask. 

As tuned back in, he only picked up half of what the chairman was saying.

“...and as such, the trailer is scheduled to release on time. Also, posters will be hung of the individual trainers who will eventually be taking over for the gym leaders.”

Gordie groaned internally. He already would have enough eyes on him once he got to Circhester. Yeah, the trailer was bound to happen, he knew Rose enough that he’d publize anything he could get his hands on. Nothing he could do about it. Though he sat next to Piers and his mother, he and the other four might as well be sitting at the kiddie table.

Well, he’s fine to tune out. Not like he’ll get to have much say over it. He took the time to look around. People had changed way too much for him only being gone for two years. Bea had grown, thank Arceus she isn’t as tall as him yet. Piers had found some more body mass to lose, even though the dark type expert probably weighed half of what he did. Well, a third now.

He looked to his other newcomers. He had to say, they certainly were an advertisable bunch. As the chairman would say, they were “instantly distinguishable”.

From what all he had known of them, none of them were completely like the other. Allister was shy and small, Nessa was calm and almost as thin as Piers, June was determined and short, and Milo was kind and jacked as a Machoke. As for himself, let’s be generous and call it big. In both personality and other ways.

He was contemplating the contrasts when he happened to pick up a tidbit he wasn’t all to pleased with.

Rose clapped his hands and with a much more cheery tone, announced:

“And of course, that means we are going to have a new set of trainer cards minted!”

~~

The older gym leaders had gone off to a diner to grab lunch, but as was what seems to be the norm, the five of them were pulled off. Not that Milo minded too much. Holding a card about himself made it all the more real. Not to mention, the kid inside him loved it. He had collected a few of them when he was younger, having a full collection of the gym roster. And now, he would be able to add himself to that booklet.

He looked down the line to the others, standing in the lobby of Macro Cosmos. As always, their reactions were mixed. Nessa tried her best to hide it, he saw the small curl at the edges of her lips. He chuckled quietly. Milo hadn’t known her long, but he knew the girl was one to put up an image. Next to her stood Allister, and he was shaking. Not the fear shaking either. Ever since the employee had handed them out, tiny whispers of “So cool…” could be heard from the masked boy. Inwardly, he smiled. Unlike Nessa, he had only just met the ghost type trainer, but he already considered the younger boy part of his family. With all his fear he showed yesterday, seeing him gush over something was a nice change of pace.

As for the other two, it wasn’t so good. Gordie was fine, though as the two of them walked to the hotel the other night, he had shared that he didn’t want his return advertised, rather, he just wanted to pop up and gauge the reaction. June was the worst amongst them. She had a scowl the moment she read the back. She let them read it and he instantly spotted the issue.

It wasn’t the part about her family being from Unova, she was upfront about that. But the card all but said that she and her pokemon were the spirits that inhabited Galar Mines.

He supposes it was something important to her, something private. He wouldn’t want something like that exposed about him, though for the life of him he couldn’t think of an equivalent. She had waved it off at first, but it was clear she was miffed.

He was about to comfort her, when she raised a hand. From her pocket, she flipped up her phone to her ear. A few seconds passed and she looks to her comrades.

“You guys go on ahead without me. Kabu wants me back at the hotel. I’ll see you when I see you!”

She gives the four a thumbs up, a wink, and a smile. Before waiting for goodbyes, she runs off in the direction of the hotel, leaving them with a “June exits stage right!”

They have a small chuckle at their fiery friend, and start walking back to the cafe they went to the previous day. 

~

“Tomorrow starts the gym leader’s break.”

The two of them stand in Kabu’s room, a choice made by his protege, as June knew she hadn’t left her room in the best state. She nods, signalling her mentor to go on.

“Which means the other gym leaders are going to have a lot more free time.”

Another nod.

“And that means they’re going to start battling each other. That’s just what happens when you get a group of talented trainers together. And this year,”

June understands were this is going, and interrupts accordingly.

“And now there’s new meat in the grinder.”

Kabu sighes at the analogy, but can’t deny it’s accuracy.

“Exactly. With that, I think it’s time I give you something that signifies the flame that’s being passed to you.”

June blinks a few times, realizing what was off with the older man when she first entered the room.

Kabu continues, “My teacher gave this to me while I was training, a few years before I left for Galar. Now, I pass it to you.”

He holds out his arms, a rectangle of orange and red cloth laying in his hands.

June lifts it as if it was an artifact, unfolding it to see the mantle her teacher had always worn. As she looks down at it, a few spots dampen. She clutches the heirloom in one hand as she wipes her eyes with her arm.

Wordlessly, she lifts her hair that hung over her shoulder up. With a small amount of trouble, she ties carefully and lets it drop, black locks now billowing out from a knot of fire red like smoke. She looks up her teacher, holding back more tears.

“Thank you, Kabu. For everything.”

The mentor smiles, remembering a time far away where he said words not too dissimilar after draping it over his shoulders. He repeats the words his master had told him that day in Lavaridge.

“It suits you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there wasn’t too much content, I wanted to get to a battle between some of the gym leaders, but I felt as if it would be skipping too far forward. I also love the idea of trainer cards, and I wish people would use it more. It’s a fun concept, and I like imagining characters trade cards of their favorite gym leaders


	11. Battle Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister finds a friend  
> June shows some pink  
> August returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, I’ve been busy with school and such! Still, I hope you find this chapter worth the wait!

Kabu was correct, of course. It didn’t take long for the exhaustion of Rose’s meetings and Oleana’s harsh command over PR to be replaced with the burning spirit that all trainers have. The first fight was between Piers and Hammerlocke’s leader, Drake. June had found it odd at first, but after spending dinner at a pub with the other leaders, she picked up on the subtle rivalries between everyone. Of course, the first three had always been pitched as a trio of rivals, though she figured now that they were stepping down, they might take a different dynamic. She can’t imagine herself in a steadfast rivalry with either of the other 2 starting heirs, Milo was just way to kind and Nessa was frankly a little intimidating.

A few more things picked up here and there, Melony and Kabu had an odd dynamic, which the two really didn’t go into details over, much to the genuine curiosity of herself and the frightful curiosity of Gordie. Wake, who would soon be abdicating Hulbury, and Bea were both skilled in hand to hand combat, which made the media portray their battles like something straight out of an anime. And of course, Drake, hardboiled and stern as he was, had a genuine rivalry both on and off camera with Piers, who really couldn’t be putting any less effort into it for it to be called a feud.

That first fight had been the spark that lit the powder keg, and soon all of the gym leaders were battling across Wyndon. She and Milo had brought concerns about the safety of the general public to Rose, but he assured them that this was rather normal, and that the citizens knew how to be safe around dueling trainers. A positive he pointed out was the massive media draw, which the two couldn’t help but agree with.

Still, as always, Kabu was correct. A few days in, the gym leaders had all fought in almost every combination they could come up with, everything from Multi Battles, to Rotation Battles, and one dreaded seven team free for all held in the town square. It was soon that their eyes turned to the new prospects.

Gordie was the first and most popular pick amongst the five, battling almost every other leader, though Piers sat out against him. The rock type specialist won most of his battles, though his bravado and cockiness vanished like salt in water when it came to facing his mother. It was close, but Melony came out on top, her Lapras making short work of Coalossal.

Milo came next, with Bea challenging him, thanking him for being so kind to her little brother. It was a short battle, though neither side minded Milo’s defeat, the fighter farmer admitting that he didn’t try his hardest despite the circumstances.

Nessa struggled with her challenger, being Kabu. Although she had the type advantage, Kabu had brought a Sunny Day based team. She emerged victorious, bringing out a real smile to her face for what seemed to be the first time since she arrived. After that battle, she became much more open with the group, and June secretly wondered if her mentor let the once-model win, as a boost to her confidence in this new job. She wouldn’t put it past him, however she also knew that he was all about improvement, so perhaps fighting her had been a training effort on his part as well.

Allister was tricky. He was still to shy to give responses to people beyond a single word, but didn’t want to fight any of the others in the next generation because he’d feel bad if he won. Melony and Bea had tried to coax him into battle in their own ways, Melony playing up the ‘league mom’ aspect that the media associated her with, and Bea encouraging her little brother to step up to the challenge while not pushing him too much.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Piers who broke the boy’s shell. Instead of the sharp tongued nature he took to most of the others, he was blunt with his words, though they were reassuring. The masked boy had refused at first, but upon being shown their field of battle, his attitude towards it lightened up.

Piers had found an old abandoned warehouse, which while usually being no place to bring a child to, was filled with ghost type pokemon. The left at midnight for their battle, and when they returned, a rare smile has graced Piers’s face, and Allister held a Mimikyu in his arms. They never told anyone the outcome of their battle, which sparked a debate between the ten who hadn’t witnessed it.

It was strange that she was left for last, June thought. She stood outside a cafe, feeding Larvesta an Oran Berry tart. Kabu was known for being strict in his training, so she thought she’d pull a bit more attention than she did. It soon became clear why.

“Hello there dear. I do believe my morning tea is kicking in. Would you care for a battle?”

Her dance card was full.

~~ 

Inside the cafe, Kabu watched as his apprentice and his coworker began. Opal had mentioned she wanted to see herself how June fought, mentioning that the girl might have a touch of pink in her. He had known the woman long enough to know the definition of ‘pink’ for her, and agreed, at least a little.

He had seen it once, but a small twisted nature broke out in her first fight with Duncan. Mad monologues while announcing moves that seemed to empower her pokemon, reciting lines of poetry like it was a lucky chant. It would definitely carve her a niche within the gym leaders. He’s just glad that he got to June first, she’d be a much more terrifying force if she was taught by Opal.

As the two sent out their pokemon, Opal’s Mawile and June’s Larvesta, a waiter placed a cup of black coffee in front of him. He nodded, and began to analyze the better. June had gotten good, and it brought out even more of her personality into battle, posing as she announced attacks with over the top gestures, her pokemon were more in sync with that style of battling, sometimes employing flare into their attacks, as Larvesta did now, sweeping it’s String Shot in the air like a violent wind had picked it up. It was effective in making it harder to dodge, but it took much longer. It had been the underlying issue Kabu found in his apprentice’s battle strategy. Rather than achieving immediate results, June would overreach, trying to get the most out of everything when doing so would leave her vulnerable to attacks, a weakness Opal was all too ready to exploit as Larvesta falls to a well executed Crunch.

June sends out her next pokemon, her Vulpix, and the door to the cafe dings, announcing another customer. He ignores it, all too focused on the battle at hand. Between Opal’s odd questions and June’s wild speeches, it began to look much more like a scene from a play than any sort of battle, stats raising and lowering up and down and up and down again. This fight continues for a longer time, but Vulpix falls, though not before leaving the for confused and damaged.

June spreads her arms out, giving another monologue Kabu can’t hear, sending out her Lampent, who sways in the air like an actor suspended from a rope. As the battle reinitiates, Kabu is joined by a stranger at the table.

“I gotta say, you’ve done really well at teaching her this.”

The man is around Kabu’s height, though much younger if his hair is any tell. It’s black, and long, coming down to his shoulders. He has a pale complexion, though it’s marred with sunburns. The only structure he doesn’t seem to share with his apprentice outside are her poppy colored irises, his being slate grey. He extends a hand,

“I’m August. Y’know, I really don’t think I could’ve taught her how to battle. Not well, that is.”

Kabu shakes the hand firmly, as Mawile falls and June gives a melodramatic cackle in the background.

“Kabu, and thank you. She’s a fine pupil, ready to learn, but ready to take her own path as well.”

August laughes, “Yeah, that’s her to a T. She gets that from her mother, trust me.”

Kabu raises an eyebrow, but realises what was staring him in the face.

“Ah, so you are her father? I’ve heard some about your from June.”

August scratches a stubbly chin, looking at the ongoing fight contemplatively. “Yeah.” A Flamethrower is launched, countered by Togekiss’s Air Slash, the two trainers slinging questions and recitings alike. He grins at the site. “Every day, she looks more and more like her mother.” June launches into a full tirade, Lampent copying her movements as Opal prepares for the final attack, and just like that, the battle is over.

August stands up, and begins to walk out of the cafe, looking towards June, who smiles despite her lose, shaking hands with the older trainer.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to go see my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I’m planning on a medium length time-skip, about 6-9 months, however long the off-season is for the league challenge.


	12. Six Months Of Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon rises  
> Raihan rises  
> June rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the big old hiatus again, but I hope this was worth the wait for y’all!

The events of the Champion Cup flash before her eyes, from front row seating with the other four, flickering televisions from an old diner the five had found, or late at night in her hotel room.

Rivals fell.

Gym leaders fell.

The Champion falls.

And Leon rises.

The next week comes by faster than June could have ever thought. Small skirmishes between gyms, now with less fire than before. Late nights spent in pubs across the cities with Nessa and herself laughing at Gordie’s over the top stories while the more gullible two stare with stars in their eyes as the Rock Type specialist spins tales from even the smallest of encounters.

News breaks big when Drake tells the world of his retirement, and his search for an heir to take the Hammerlocke gym in his place. Now that the gym season is finally over, the truth of the next generation seems to crash on the public, people chasing gym leaders with phones outstretched, yearning for any details, any stone left unturned by the official media.

As Kabu and June take the Corvi-Cab home, June swears she can see that boy who came second in the qualifiers, Raihan, battling Drake on the snow filled path that led up to Wyndon. Dragon Pulses rain down on both sides, but they aren’t able to see the final outcome before they breach above the clouds, heading home to train for when it truly is her time to take over half of her hometown gym.

She looks out the window, and the reflection that stares back is one of anticipation, and barely held back excitement.

~~

~~

~~

The reflection that stares back at her, while changed physically, still speaks of the same held-back theatrics that defines her.

Black hair was grown longer, hanging in front of her chest, several inches grown since she started. The extra bangs are pushed out of her face by that same orange and red towel, tied in a knot that Bea had taught her, which the media ate up. That mantle had been taken care of, showing no evidence of the many times she had caught fire, or dived in the Wild Area. 

More parts of her uniform had been updated than just her basic uniform. The plain black leggings that she wore previously were now patterned with orange flames, climbing up her legs as if she was fire itself. She had her sleeves returned to her, the same flames trickling down them as the rest of the uniform, with a third patch now added to her collection.

She looked back up, and smiled as she saw the contacts in her eyes. It had started as a joke with Nessa, the two of them deciding to hit the town to renew their styles. It had been a fun day, full of too-large jackets, heels she wasn’t anywhere near pulling off, and the scent of hair dyes. But in the end, the two of them had ended up trying on various lenses, laughing at some of the more humorous ones. It had been when June carefully placed the pair depicting a burning fire in her eyes that Nessa stopped laughing.

“You know, it might be cliche, but those work well with you.”

June blinked a few times. C’mon, that couldn’t be true, these things were mainly bought by kids on their Gym Challenges to look cool. 

“You’re kidding.”

“No, really. You’ve got a good base for it, and it goes well with the rest of your fire motif.”

June considered it for a moment before nodding slowly. Secretly, she turned around, and pulled another case from the rack.

“Alright. I’ll wear them. But for the next media appearance we’re in together, you have to wear these.”

Nessa looks at the lenses before her, a hand to her chin, doing a silent cost benefit analysis, before smiling.

“Deal.”

A few weeks later, Gordie, Milo, Allister, and the two of them were set up for an interview about their fast coming responsibilities. It was supposed to go as normal, however things got complicated the second the Water type and Fire type trainers hit the stage. Gordie could barely answer any of the questions, trying not to let laughter out. June and Nessa kept a deadpan, never commented on the burning fire in June’s eyes or the absolute dead grey of Nessa’s.

A knock on the door shakes her from that memory. Milo pokes his head in, giving a polite wave with one hand, covering his eyes with the other. 

“June, we’re on in about ten minutes! You decent?”

The Motostoke heir rolls her eyes, but to be fair, it was better than the alternative.

“Yeah big guy, I’m decent. Let’s head out, onto our glimmering future, yes?”

The farm boy chuckles at the girls familiar melodrama, and he leaves to head out onto the pitch.

June stands, clapping her hands to her cheeks to shock herself back into concentration. She takes a deep breath, and as she leaves, the last thing she catches in the mirror is the insignia on her chest, where it once was a Centiskorch’s face.

Now, a stylized Chandelure.

~~

She jogs up next to her mentor, running in place a few steps as she stands at Kabu’s side. After six months of intensive training, some of their tendencies infected each other. He gives a soft smile to the girl, pride in his eyes, unspoken. As the speakers blare up and the other gym leaders get their last minute jitters out.

Gordie pushes up his massive visor with a practiced flourish, earning a doting giggle from his mother.

Allister gives Mimikyu one last squeeze for good luck before returning it to its ball, and shifting his mask worriedly. Bea kneels down and pats him on the back, and Piers gives a thin smile at the siblings bond.

Milo swings his arms back and forth, grinning ear from ear, silently hyping himself up for the run out of the tunnel, into his new responsibility. 

Nessa tightens her glove, seemingly calm about facing the entire region, though June knows enough about the girl now to know of her silent fears.

Raihan takes one last pose before standing alongside his new comrades.

And the next generation of the Gym Challenge begins as Rose announces to the world.

~~

“The fighting farmer! Here’s the Grass-type expert, Milo!” 

Not too far off in Turffield, a mother and father proudly watch they’re son stride onto Motostoke’s grassed over arena.

“The raging wave! It’s the master of water types, Nessa!”

A fishing boat on the seas erupts in cheers as their homeland representative is announced on a small radio, being protected from the storm by a discarded poncho.

“The ever burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire-type veteran, Kabu!”

In a room not too far from the stadium, Duncan, Johann, and Mira give cheers, clanking together soft drinks before taking a hardy swig in celebration of their boss.

“The living flame! It’s the poet for Fire-types, June!”

At another dig site in Unova, August burst out in over exaggerated tears for his daughter's achievements. The other archeologists chuckle along, giving the man his space to enjoy the moment.

“The Galar karate prodigy! Nobody’s better with Fighting types than Bea!”

“The silent boy of mystery! Allister, friend to ghost types!”

A town celebrates in the streets, every television in every house playing the same official reveal. People parade, street food is sold, and Stow-on-Side is reborn that night, stronger and tighter knit than ever before.

“The master of a fantastic theater! It’s the charming Fairy type user, Opal!”

Ballonlea remains quiet, already assured of their leaders position. In the Glimwood Tangle, fae and fairy types party, proud of the little girl they had seen grow up so fast.

“The ice-cold professional! Please welcome the Ice-type master, Melony!”

“The hard rock crusher! Please welcome the Rock-type master, Gordie!”

A town once divided between stone and frost comes together on this day and puts aside old grievances to cheer on a family that had separated the town so long ago. Now, the gym is lit with both brown and pale blue, almost as if that had always been it’s design.

“The rocker with determination! He’s our top-dog of the Dark-type, Piers!”

In a dilapidated apartment, a six year old girl with black hair sits in the lap of one of the gym trainers. She gives a minute smile when her brother walks onto the pitch, her own dreams of that pitch forming already.

“And last but not least, the tamer of dragons! It’s Raihan, the top Gym Leader!”

At a penthouse in Wyndon and an old lab off of Wedgehurst, two rivals smile at the success they’ve found, at the lives they made. It wasn’t exactly what any of them had planned, but it was what they had.

Across all of Galar, everyone experiences the same thought of excitement, that same feeling of pent up anticipation about to burst.

It’s gym season once more, and the next generation of Galar is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering to start shipping now that things can be a bit more free form, do y’all have any thoughts?


End file.
